


Ill Beats And Viruses

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave and Sollux get sick, so Eridan tries to help them get better. Too bad Eridan catches whatever they had.





	Ill Beats And Viruses

“You’re such big babies. Why do I have to take care of you both?” Eridan grumbled as he set down two bowls full of chicken soup on the nightstand.  

“ Because you love us and want to spend this time with us before we take a dirt nap.” Dave said.

“ Both of you shut up. You’re making my headache worse. Besides, if we die soon it won’t be because of some shitty colds.” Sollux mumbled while holding his head.

“ Whatever. Open wide you sniveling idiot.” Eridan picked one of the bowls. “ I’m pretty sure It’s pronounced sniffling.” Dave said with a smirk. Eridan then flicked his forehead, “ That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He lifted a spoonful of soup to Dave’s chapped lips. Dave slurped the hot liquid and sighed in contentment as he felt his insides warm up.

“That’s not fair. Feed me too.” Sollux yelled before he hissed at the pounding in his skull.

“Alright fine. Say ‘Ahhhh'." Eridan said in a monotone before he grabbed the other bowl to feed Sollux from. After much bickering and frustration Sollux and Dave finished all of the chicken soup and felt the need for sleep tugging on their eyelids.

Eridan smiled as he saw the two fall asleep. He whispered to himself, “Finally I can have some peace and quiet.” Since he had some free time he popped in a movie to watch and while he was making popcorn he had an idea.

After getting changed he sat on the couch in his 3-D glasses and a shirt he ‘ borrowed’ from Dave. He watched the movie for nearly an hour before his own fatigue caught up with him. He would never admit it, but while napping Eridan swore he dreamed of cool kids and buzzing bees.

Eridan wanted to kill his boyfriends. Not only had he helped them get better, but now he was suffering with a nasty cold because he took care of them. “ That’s the last time I’ll do anything for those idiots. I hope I get better soon, I feel like crap.” He buried his face in the pillow hoping for the sweet release of death.

Just as he was about to fall into a pained slumber the door to his room was kicked open to reveal both Sollux and Dave. Eridan thought to himself, ‘ And here I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.’

“ Don't worry my fair fishy maiden your knight is here to slay your pesky virus with my Bro’s special cold remedy.” Dave smiled wildly while holding up an old backpack with lord knows what inside. From the backpack he pulled a bottle of what looked like Fanta, and brandished it like it was the freaking cure for cancer. Once the unmarked bottle was opened, the entire room was filled with the nauseating scent of artificial orange and apple.

Sollux pushed Dave out of the way to get into the room. “ That orange swill is more likely to kill him than help him. FF and AA taught me some good home remedies, like lemon tea with honey.” He stated proudly with an air of arrogance.

Eridan just groaned at their stupidity and prayed that they left soon. “ I’ll be fine, I already took some medicine I just need to let it take affect. Could you please leave me alone so I can sleep.” He pulled the thick duvet up to his chin and turned to face the wall.

“ Oh come on. Don’t be that way. We just want to help you get better since you took care of us when we were sick.” Dave pulled down his shades to give Eridan puppy dog eyes to show how truly sorry he was.

Sollux scoffed at Dave’s pleading stare. “ Listen here ‘dude’ I’m sure that your dorito-fanta concoction will only make him sicker. If anyone stays here to take care of him it should be me since I’ve known him longer.” Eridan grumbled as Dave and Sollux continued to fight about who was more ‘worthy’ to take care of him. Eventually he got fed up and yelled so loud he strained his already hoarse voice. “ How about you both just stop messing around and get over here so we can cuddle and watch war documentaries.” After his outburst he coughed into a tissue to clear his lung of the vile mucus currently residing within them.

Dave and Sollux rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. After the coughing fit ended both boys looked at each other and shrugged before carefully getting into the large bed with Eridan. There was a lot of shoving and insult throne before all three of the men got settled under the covers with Eridan sandwiched in the middle. At one point Dave got bored and started to nip at Eridan’s neck, which earned him a sharp elbow jab in the stomach.

The three men began to drift off to the sounds of war marches while surrounded by each other’s heat. Before Eridan fell asleep he swore that he heard the soft voices of his boyfriends saying ‘I love you’. A mall smile graced his lips as he slipped into a pleasant dream that he wished would never end.


End file.
